Fighter
by Cybercast enera
Summary: Meet Sage. She's a 21 year old girl with green orbs and coal black hair. she's a medic and she's an assassin, and she was sent to earth along with 99 other kids and this is is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sage POV**

"Prisoner 186, Stand up and face the wall." the guard said to me. "... and what if i refuse?" i asked, "well we would have to take you forcefully." he replied "we'll see about that." i said as i kicked him in the chest that made him stumble back and then roundhouse kicked him in the head which knocked him unconscious.

I ran out of my cell to find 10 armed guards surrounding me but beyond that there were prisoners being pushed and shoved in one direction. "What the hell is going on?..." i asked no one in particular. No one replied however. I stood there looking each and every guard in the eye, i lunged at a guard taking him out with a swift kick to the chest, then the second, he put up more of a fight but i still took him down i could see that the other guards were scared by how easily i can take down one of their own. They were all about to come at me but there was a shout "STOP!" it was Abby Griffin my mentor for when i studied medicine, i was top of my class until i was put in here. "Abby!?, whats going on?" i asked her as she looked in to my green orbs "you're going to earth Sage" she said to me. "What!? why am i going? I'm 21 i should have been floated already. Why was i not floated at 18?" i asked confused. "you weren't floated because we needed you for this mission because you're a 1st class medic and your father was an assassin and he taught you everything he knew and you just proved that, you can defend them." she explained " No... No way... I'm not going to earth its a suicide mission." i said as 4 guards held me steady and another guard approached me and held out my arm "I'm sorry Sage, but you don't have a choice." she said as she put a metal bracelet on my arm "Ab...Abby stop... please?" and with that last word the same guard who held my arm for Abby punched me across the face... Hard. and with that blackness overcame me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy Pov**

I secretly found a seat on the drop ship, trying to find Octavia as I did so. I managed a quick glance at her, she was ok, and she strapped herself in. She had grown so beautiful in these last few months I nearly didn't recognise her. I kept an eye on her that was until something drew my attention away from her or rather 'someone'.

She was being forcefully dragged in the drop ship and placed roughly in the row of seats opposite me and strapped her in, clearly she was unconscious but you could still tell she was beautiful. She had long black hair and naturally tanned skin, she had a curvy toned body in which you could tell she was very active she was perfect. She began to stir when the drop ship doors finally closed and we began a free fall down to earth.

5 minutes after we separated from the ark she finally awoke, and I could now see more of her face which had been covered my her hair before she winced and held her head as I tried to hide the concerned look on my face. "Oh shit" I heard her mutter as she began to realize what was happening "hey?!" I shouted, but she looked rather dazed "Hey you, with the black hair" she looked at me realising I was talking to her. "What?!" she said as she looked me in the eyes. She had beautiful green orbs that I hadn't noticed before seeing as though she was unconscious. "Are you ok? I saw them bring you in, you looked in pretty bad shape." I asked now noticing the blood she had tried to hide with her hands coming from her head. "yeah, I was kinda pissed that they were sending me to earth so I knocked out three guards until they over powered me" she said as I looked at her with an impressed look and nodded. "now if you don't mind id like to just sit here and deal with this fucking head ache" she said as she leaned back in to her seat and shut her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sage Pov.**

I can tell that that guy is still looking at me. I can feel his eyes on my face. However my senses weren't what they usually were as the pain from my head was clouding my judgment. Then all of a sudden there was a loud 'BANG' then nothing. No metal vibrating, no engine hums… nothing. So at that moment I unstrapped my seatbelt and stood up followed by younger delinquents. I felt something in the rim of my leggings "what the…" I muttered as I stood still and everyone made there way to the door. I pulled the hem of my tee up to find my gun in its holster, the one my dad had gotten me for my birthday before he got floated. "But how?" I said, but soon realization hit me "Abby".

I made my way down the ladder, steadying myself as I was quite dizzy. When I got to the bottom floor of the drop ship I saw that man who was talking to me earlier and a girl in his arms. Wait I knew her… "Octavia?!" I said as the girl in the mans arms turned to face me. I was right, I did know her. "Oh my god Octavia!" I said as I pushed through the crowd that was forming around the drop ship doors "Sage?!" she shouted, I could start to see tears of happiness in her eyes as I hugged her tightly. After I pulled away she turned to the man she was hugging before.

"Bellamy, this is Sage. She was my cell mate for about a year. She's my best friend; she kept me safe and looked out for me while I was in the sky box." Octavia explained. "yeah, we sorta met already." Bellamy said but the questioned look Octavia was giving him I thought I'd continue for him. "he kept staring at me because the guards bought me in unconscious, I'm guessing he was just curious" I said.

"so, how many guards did you take down this time?" Octavia asked. "this time? What, you've taken guards down before?" Bellamy asked giving me questioning looks. "Oh yeah, she's a total bad ass, her dads an assassin and he taught her everything" Octavia said and I sharply nudged her and she shut up as Bellamy just grew curiouser and curiouser. "If you'd excuse me I'm just going to go patch myself up" I said as I left them both standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sage Pov**

Once I patched myself up the best I could, I wandered around to where all the delinquents were. They had already started making tents and beds and other things, they seemed to be being lead by that Bellamy guy. I sat away from everyone so I could observe the situation and that's when it all kicked of.

Two guys started to fight but one of them looked very familiar. I got in to the middle of the fight and pushed them away from each other. I turned to the one I thought looked familiar and studied him, then it hit me "are you the chancellor's son? Wells Jaha?" I asked "yeah why?" he asked but I didn't get to answer because the other kid he had been fighting with made a move on us, so before he could get any closer I punched him in the face, making sure not to break his nose, then kicked his feet from under him, he just rolled on the floor in pain and I just gave a satisfying smile and then I began to speak the crowed.

"Who the hell do you think you all are? Standing there watching Wells and…" I stopped not knowing his name when Wells whispered "Murphy" and I continued "…right Murphy fight, and not do anything about it. This is _Wells_ Jaha not Chancellor _Thelonious _Jaha. He does not deserve to get beat up for what his _father_ has done. He had no act in all of that." I said confidently gesturing at Wells. "do you guys know how old I am… hmmm? I'm 21, they kept me alive for this mission, to protect and provide medical assistance to the delinquents from the ark, that's what they sent me here to do. Plus, I'm an assassin and I never fail a mission." With that I walked away from the crowed without looking back, but I did feel someone looking at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellamy Pov**

I watched as Sage confidently walked away from the crowd and back towards the drop ship. That's when my attention was drawn away from Sage and towards a young blond girl, I think her name was Clarke. She was looking at a map with Wells as I walked over to her "We all need to get to mount weather." I heard her say. "We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" I said from behind her, then Wells stepped forward "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." "Screw your father." Octavia stepped up. "What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?" Murphy said as a crowd started to form. Then Clarke walked in front of Wells and stood right in front of me and said "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." she snapped "I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." I said as the crowed that had gathered around us starting to cheer. That's when Wells stepped forward "You're not listening. We all need to go." "Look at this, everybody the Chancellor of Earth." Murphy said. I saw Sage coming out from the drop ship and towards the commotion just as Murphy jumped at Wells and Clarke.

He managed a quick punch before I saw Sage swiftly grabbed Murphy by the neck and strongly held him against a tree. "Did you listen to anything I said" she shouted angrily pushing him further in to the tree and I couldn't help but admire her and her skills. "I said I would protect the delinquents of the ark, including Wells and Clarke, so back off…" she continued. She turned around letting Murphy go with a quick push but when her back was towards Murphy he jumped at her, knife in hand.

The next thing I knew I was jumping on Murphy to stop him…


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage Pov**

"I said I would protect the delinquents of the ark, including Wells and Clarke, so back off…" I said as I pushed him back in to the tree and turned back to Clarke and Wells when I felt movement behind me. Bellamy had jumped on to Murphy, who grabbed on to me and we all went down to the ground.

Just as we hit the floor, I felt a sharp scratch in my side, but I couldn't move as I was trapped under Bellamy and Murphy "What the hell guys, get off me." I shouted pushing them. "Don't I get a thank you for just saving your life?" Bellamy asked me. "What?" I said as Wells pulled Murphy up and Bellamy got up and pulled me up along with him. "Murphy was just about to stab you." Bellamy explained. I looked Murphy right in the eye for conformation, and when he only shrugged, like stabbing me was nothing, I punched him in the face and walked away from the crowed and back to my. As I walked away I heard Bellamy laugh at Murphy on the floor.

When I got to my tent all the adrenalin from the previous events had left my system, and my side went from a small sting to agonizing pain. I pulled the hem of my shirt only to find it covered in blood and a deep cut in my skin underneath. I gasped in pain as I sank to the floor. Bracing myself for the impact of hitting the floor I closed my eyes and clenched all my muscles. But I never reached the floor, I felt toned, strong arms catch me and I looked up only to find that I was in the arms of Bellamy Blake who was looking at me with concerned eyes.

**Hey guys,**

** Hope you like my story so far and it would really be helpful if you could leave your reviews, good or bad. Will update soon.**

** -Cybercast enera**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bellamy Pov**

I was standing there laughing at Murphy at how easily intimidated by sage when I noticed Murphy's knife, it was covered in blood and I turned to Murphy and mumbled "Murp? Murphy, is that your blood?" I gestured to the knife "No, its not mine." He replied. "Well its not mine, then who?" I said as realization hit me "Sage…" I ran in the direction she had walked off in and looked for her tent when I finally found it I pushed through the flaps of the tent entrance and found her there clutching her side.

She looked very unsteady on her feet so I went to steady her, but before I got a hold of her she began to fall. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly lowered her to the floor and held her in my arms; she opened her eyes looking confused at why she didn't fall. I tried to hide the concerned look on my face but I knew she could see through my mask.

"thanks." I heard her say. "What for?" I asked her generally confused. "For not letting me fall." She replied. "I would never let you fall."

I looked into her eyes like I was asking for permission and when she leaned closer to me I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips to hers briefly before she winced and I pulled away "sorry" I heard her mutter as she looked at me apologetically "no need to be sorry, we'll just have to take a rain check" I said with a wink as she let out a laugh. " hahaha… owww shit.." she said through her gritted teeth, clutching her side "come on, lets get you cleaned up, I have some supplies in my tent." I said as I picked her up bridal style "hey hey woah, I can walk to your tent. It's literally two tents down, I think I can handle it." She protested "Are you sure. 5 minutes ago you could hardly stand." I said with a worried tone "yeah, just let me try." She said as I put her down still holding on to her though.

She managed to stay standing and walk slightly until we were outside. "Woah…" she said as her legs gave out and I caught her for the second time today

"Sage, sage? What the hell happened to you?" Octavia said as she ran up to us and looked at the girl in my arms. When she didn't answer Octavia looked to me to find out what happened "Bellamy?..."

**Here is Chapter 7 guys. **

**Hope you like it!**

** -Cybercast enera**


	8. Chapter 8

**Octavia Pov**

When I saw my best friend in collapse in my brother's arms clearly injured and in pain I run over to them and demand to know what happened. "Sage, Sage?" I said concerned but when she didn't answer I turned to Bellamy "Bellamy?..."

He didn't answer me; he just quickly walked towards his tent. "Bell… Bellamy? Tell me what happened, she's my best friend… please." I said as I quickly tried to catch up with his large steps. He was about to speak when we ran into Murphy "Bellamy, man I'm so sorry I never meant for her to get hurt, I just meant to scare her." Murphy explained, I could feel the anger surging through me when Bellamy replied "She's an assassin and a medic Murphy, besides from myself she is the only other person in this camp that can actually put up a good fight and protect you…and you stabbed her, so if your in need of a medic in the next few days, its tough shit" Bellamy shouted as he entered his tent, I was about to follow him but I turned around and punched Murphy square in the jaw "you stay away from her, got it?" I said as I turned and went in to Bellamy's tent.

"Bellamy do you know what your doing?" I said as I went to Sage's side and put a hand on her head only a few minutes ago she had lost consciousness and I put a hand on her head and stroked her hair as Bellamy was rushing behind me looking for some medical supplies "yea, they taught us basic medic training on the ark while I was a guard, I've dealt with stab wounds before." He said as he brought all the equipment he needed and I just nodded in response, speechless at seeing my friend in this state.

Half an hour later I turned to Bellamy who was finish up covering sage's wound "will she be ok Bell?" I asked nervously "yeah she should be fine it wasn't too deep so she should be back on her feet in a few days, Stay with Sage I'll be back in a minute" he said as he walked out of the tent clearly pissed, I could only imagine he was going to give Murphy a piece of his mind so I complied and stayed with Sage. She was still unconscious, but I bet she will be for a while seeing as though she was stabbed. So I just sat by her side and stroked her hair to not only comfort her but to comfort myself.

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I usually do but I have a lot of course work. Anyway, tell me what you think of my new chapter. Chapter 9 will be uploaded soon. **

**-Cybercast enera**


End file.
